sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Arthro Taskforce
Season One According to the third announcement, there are ten men and women working under Danya's command in his secret base, which is constantly patrolled by nearly forty soldiers. Below are those ten, three of them being more important than the others, of course. * Dorian "Jett" Pello: Skinny, tall, and long armed, and often ridiculed by Mr. Danya. He put up with it. He had to. Who knew what Mr. Danya would do if Dorian spoke against him? Throw a collar on him and shove him in the game? Dorian shuddered against the thought. Besides, other than his fear of Mr. Danya keeping him from speaking against him and putting up with the insults, Dorian got paid very well. He had a sick mother...he had to do this stuff, all the while secretly sending her money under the alias of "Jett". Dorian sighed a little. ~ Excerpt from this topic. * Achlys: He was the one that alerted Danya to the broken cameras in every part of the island except for the Bathroom Facility, the Ravine, the Old Warehouse, the Eastern Shore, and the Dark Caves. Whiny and cowardly, he was even looked down upon by Dorian. Fortunately, though, Achlys was able to bring back the transmission for the cameras (they had been knocked out by the rain). He gets to play somewhat of a bigger part when Danya gives him the chance to shoot down the terrific three's helicopter, but it isn't much. * Brandon Garnett: Described as a worker with a faint scar above his eyebrow, he is at the scene of the terrorists' big incident. Before it got too out of hand, he exited the room and hasn't been seen since. There isn't a whole lot known of him, and probably won't be since he has disappeared. The "Terrific Three" Unlike the above, these three hold much more importance to the story. In fact, they get thrown onto the island to fight among the kids, and, as such, all have their own files. Name: Shannon McLocke Gender: Male Age: 30 Grade: N/A (Completed School) Extra Curricular Activity: N/A (See Above) School: N/A (See Above) Appearance: At the first glance, you may dismiss Shannon (or McLocke, as he prefers to be called above all else) as being a snide little guy. He seems to have a constant smirk on his face, adding onto his smug appearance. He keeps his dark hair down to his shoulders, and usually puts it in a ponytail. McLocke's tongue is pierced, and he has the tatoo of a barcode on his upper back, hinting at his teenage years as a "punk". He works out a lot like the rest of his comrades, and keeps up a good work out routine. His diets are vary odd...sometimes consisting of only bread and water one week, and then pizza the next week, but he says that they all work with his work out routine. They all pretty much do work, though, and they're working extremely well...McLocke is ripped. He hides his muscles under thick clothing, though, giving himself the appearance of being rather fat. Biography: Shannon's life didn't get interesting until he hit highschool. That was when his small family fell apart. His older sister ran away with the family dog Sparky, Shannon's father started drinking, and his mother just simply left out of the blue, leaving behind a simple note that Shannon's father forbid him to read. Shannon McLocke wasn't too curious, nor did he care that his family had just fallen apart all around him, so he thought practically nothing of it. The boy never did too good in school, except for when it came to History class. It was the one subject that he truly excelled at (the rest he maintained average scores). During 10th grade, Shannon was bullied about his "girly" name to the point where there was no return...he crippled a kid. Many kids would feel sad about hurting a kid to that point, and gaining the reputation of someone evil, but Shannon (now known as McLocke to his schoolteachers and peers alike) loved it all. The feeling that you could overpower someone was just to exciting to pass up. With his strength, McLocke started to partake in the timely art of streetfighting; fighting around in the streets for money and kicks. He'd always save atleast a quarter of the money earned to his father, no matter how little it was. It was the least that McLocke could do to make sure that his father wouldn't leave. At age 18, McLocke joined a gang, and to prove his worth to the gang, he got his tongue pierced to blend in with the rest of the punks. The gang was a smalltime gang, though, more or less a group of deliquents acting out for attention. Their acting out gained unwanted attention, and the gang was attacked by another neighboring group. At the time of the attack, McLocke was at the grocery store, contemplating what type of balogna he should buy for his father. When he caught news that his fellow gangmembers had been assaulted, he just shrugged it all off, saying that they all were weak anyway. To prove his independance from it all, Shannon (or should I say McLocke) got himself a barcode tatoo. Of course, fellow gangmember Tony M. Klark didn't take too kindly to McLocke just leaving like that. McLocke quickly proved how pathetic Tony and everyone else in that gang (which, I repeat, was more like a group of rowdy deliquents) by stuffing him into a trashcan. McLocke soon found himself just wandering around an abandoned warehouse, just to clear his head. It was on a late June 17th that McLocke decided to quick school altogether and eventually lead a military life. What did the 20 year old have to lose, anyway? It was on the same night that he had made his ultimate decision that he met Elijah Rice, a 17 year old kid whom had been beat up by his classmates. The two hit it off, just hanging around the warehouse. The two promised to meet up again the next day, and it was the start of a friendship. Although, it had to hit an abrupt end a year later, when Shannon McLocke enlisted, going to a military academy to hone his skills. Several years later, McLocke, a rather simple, yet tactical soldier, was hired by a man known as Danya. By that time, Danya was a man just getting powerful within the homecountry. Much to McLocke's surprise, though, Elijah Rice, his old friend, was also working for Danya. McLocke was completely dissapointed with Rice, expecting the man to be a great soldier much like himself. Instead, Rice seemed exactly like he had been when they had first met. No matter, this didn't interfere at all with the work that the two (and many others) had to do for Danya... The rest of the information on file is classified, and won't even be disclosed here. Other: Shannon McLocke isn't a student in the SOTF ACT, and as such has a color instead. The color is the color of his attire...a black color. TBLACK, as he is known on the island, has no vocal chords, ensuring that he won't give out any information to the kids. TBLACK is both a tease and a jokester, often teasing TGREEN for fun. He's a smug guy, that's for sure, and enjoys looking for the lighter, more humorous side of things, even during something as twisted as the SOTF ACT. Color: Black -- Gear And Equipment: CZG2000 Pistol (x2), Unknown Knife (x2), Smoke Grenade (x1), Black Camo Gear. Conclusions: The weakest, and, by far, the most idiotic out of the "terrific three" and quite possibly every American on the island. I don't expect him to last very long. *Prelude *Sing Of Tomorrow *Enter The Hero -- See the full profile for terrorist Angelina Kaige at her own profile page. -- Name: Elijah Rice Gender: Male Age: 27 Grade: N/A (Completed School) Extra Curricular Activity: N/A (See Above) School: N/A (See Above) Appearance: Well defined muscles, although they're losing a little bit of their definition thanks to Elijah slacking off on his work out routines. Elijah's face is as smooth as a child's, and it's been that way for as long as he can remember. Not one facial hair. He wishes for the day when he can finally grow the goatee that he's always wanted. Elijah's light blonde hair is short and tousled, and seem to accent his dark brown eyes, making them appear to be black. Even with military training, Elijah is kind of like a child, getting nervous easily, and seeming to constantly blush out of embarassment. Although, around his coworkers, he takes up the attitude of the quiet guy who is dedicated to his work. Biography: Elijah was born in his country to two parents. His mother was the working parent; his father stayed home because he was paralyzed from the waist down. As a child, Elijah aspired to find a cure for paralysis, and as such would often read human anatomy, and other medical books dealing in the human body. He set his heart on that task, deciding that he would be the one to find the cure, or atleast a temporary aid that would bring back his father's feeling in his legs. Although Elijah would often research in medical books, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. In fact, he was quite the opposite, usually getting Ds and Cs throughout the schoolyear. It wasn't until highschool that little Elijah Rice started getting more serious about schools, managing to maintain a B average. Highschool was also the year that Elijah started working out more, to impress a girl that he had his eye on. Elijah was a shy kid, though, and never mustered up the courage to tell her how he felt, even on the day on which she moved away to America. He continued working out, and partook in some karate classes as a way to fill up the hole in his heart, and his dissapointment in himself for not telling the girl he loved how he felt. Although Elijah often worked out, and pretty much had the strength to take on most of the kids in his class, he was still picked on for never growing one facial hair. Elijah then was nicknamed "Elly". The fact that he always seemed overly interested in the male sections of the anatomy books didn't help the teasing at all. Or, the fact that he never had a girlfriend. He just could never get up the courage to tell. He was just far too shy...he couldn't even stand up to the people who would make fun of him. Near the end of his Junior year, Elijah was beat up by a group of his classmates, getting called harsh names. They left the beat up 17 year old boy by an abandoned warehouse. It was there that he met a cocky guy a little older than him. A homeless teenager by the looks of it, who insisted on being called by his lastname McLocke, instead of by his firstname (Elijah would later on learn that McLocke's first name was Shannon). The two spent the rest of the day together by the warehouse, just messing around. They both promised eachother to come by the warehouse the next day, and that was the start of a friendship. Elijah's dreams to enter college were crushed when the military of his country started taking money from the bank account's of innocent families. The military needed funding. iBadly./i For what reason, was rather unknown, but Elijah was completely crushed by this. To make matters worse, the military started a draft. Because Elijah's father was paralyzed, and Elijah was drafted, and placed into a military training facility. It was there at the facility that he honed his fighting skills, going under intense training in firearms, and other combative things. He went through this training for several years, until his ties to the military were pretty much cut completely. At age 25, he was employed by a shady figure that called himself "Mr. Danya". The job seemed rather easy at first. Just paperwork stuff for Mr. Danya, and managing things for him. Elijah was only a simple assistant and bodyguard for Mr. Danya, not doing much for the guy. But, then, Mr. Danya started employing others, and started getting powerful in the country. Among the people that Mr. Danya employed was Elijah's old friend, McLocke. Things had changed, although McLocke still held that spark that he always had, the two just weren't much of friends anymore. Not with the competitiveness of a serious job. Elijah Rice became an official lackey for Mr. Danya, no longer his assistant and bodyguard. ...The rest is all classified information, that won't even be disclosed here. Other: Elijah Rice isn't a student in the SOTF ACT, and as such has a color instead. The color is the color of his attire...a dark green color. TGREEN, as he is known on the island, has no vocal chords, ensuring that he won't give out any information to the kids. It is rumored that he likes one of the female students on the island. In fact, TBLACK often picks on TGREEN for liking the student. The rumor is uncomfirmed, though. Color: Green -- Gear and Equipment: Weapons Coming Soon. Green Camo Gear. Conclusion: Obviously the most emotional out of all of them. I have a great feeling that he'll let them lead him to his death. Or, better, he'll wind up killing himself because he's too scared to do anything! Coward. *Prelude *Sweet Dreams At The Ravine *In Sight Of A Sanctuary ---- Season Two After losing three out of four henchmen during the last game to the island's murderous population, Mr. Danya was in desperate need of a few new lackies. Through methods unknown, sometime in the year span between the first and second successful ACTs, Danya recruited four new terrorists to assist him in the running of the second program (though it's worth noting that at least two were recruited prior to the conception of the SOTF ACTs and were brought to the "front" for this program). These terrorists, unlike those from the previous game, Danya finds quite trustworthy. So much so, in fact, that he allowed them to orchestrate the kidnappings of the four schools. This is where we got our first look at Danya's new lackies. So far, not much information has been released about them save for their appearances, which are as follows, and the fact that they are veteran members of Danya's organization. As mentioned below, the Big Four have been gradually reappearing in season four, with Sonia, Jim and Melvin having apparently been making "leverage" for the organisation during the events of season three. *'Jim Greynolds:' Jim Greynolds could be described by many to be simply a geeky kid, who looks like they should be more familiar with the college band scheme than any terrorist one, but make no mistake Jim Greynolds is nobody to mess with. He is a fit man, although not really muscular, he’s built more like a runner than anything else, his brown hair is kept a little bit longer than the standard crew cut, but somehow he manages to shrug off all orders to cut it. He is almost always seen with thin wire-framed glasses, said glasses some say are used to bring attention to the innocent blue eyes that are under them. His face is round and he always seems to be smiling, whether that is good or creepy is something to be interpreted by the students themselves, but Jim insists that it is not meant to be sadistic in nature. On his choice of dress you’d be surprised to see the lack of care he puts into looking intimidating, choosing to go everywhere in various hoodies and a pair of faded jeans, in fact to those who weren’t experienced at spotting them the bullet proof vest under the hoody and the Kevlar covers on his lower legs would be completely ignored. To complete this freakishly lax attire Jim is usually seen in a pair of black converse. *'Sonia Nguyen:' Short and petite in every aspect of the world, Sonia isn't a very intimidating figure physically. Her features are distinctly asian, moreso Vietnamese in appearance. Sonia possesses straight black hair, extending roughly past her shoulder-blades in length. Her eyes are a deep, dark brown in color, so dark that they appear almost black outwardly. They're almond-shaped and slightly slanted and are usually accentuated with dark black eyeliner. Thin, square, wire-frammed glasses sit atop her nose, providing a more distinguishing look to her face. Her nose is small and narrow and her lips are thin yet full. She holds an overall professional look, aside from the slight casualness her generally let-down hair brings to her features. Sonia's standard attire consists of a form-fitting long-sleeved white blouse, a black skirt extending to a few inches above her knee, and a pair of plain black high-heeled pumps. Her petite and delicate frame belies the sheer strength Sonia contains. Her body may resemble that of a doll, but Sonia is a warrior to the core. From a very young age onward, she was trained in martial arts like Vo Binh Dinh and Quan Khi Dao, and every inch of her physique is sheer lean muscle. *'Melvin Carter:' Melvin is a heavy-set black man, loads of muscle on his tall frame sets him apart as a physically imposing giant. His head is shaved, and has no facial hair as he is very meticulate. His eyes are an interesting green, very light and almost seeming gray. His outfit for the game is all black, firm fitting black shirt with dark camoflauge pants, and military boots. Not to mention the many weapons he has on him hidden from plain sight. For some reason, despite his very large body and striking looks, Melvin is not noticed well out of a crowd. It is this reason he has an outstanding record in stealth operations and the like. *'Steven Wilson:' He is a tall, well built man with brown-blonde hair shaved into a buzzcut that he maintains with almost religious vigor and Caucasian skin. He wears steel toe Marine-issue boots, Fatigue pants, and a Black T-Shirt. He is always seen with a pair of sunglasses, which hide a pair of dark brown eyes. His eyes look like those of a seasoned veteran, betraying that he has been through things he shouldn’t have. He walks like a great cat, each movement calm and measured but ready to explode into action at a moments notice. A 7th Marines tattoo is visible on his right arm, as are several scars. He almost always has a neutral look on his face. When he was acting as Bathurst's principal, he wore a suit, but removed it as soon as the abduction was underway, muttering "I hate suits.". Note: Steven appears to be the oldest of the terrorists. ---- Season Three Although nearly a year has gone by since the second season of SOTF came to an end, the same people seem to be in charge of season three. Danya: The one, the only, the mastermind behind the SOTF project... he's back for V3, and he's badder than ever! Or so we can assume. He hasn't been shown doing much as of yet, although he seems rather giddy over the start of the new season. During the first announcement, he was unsatisfied with Southridge High's number of kills, and so used a bit of creative storytelling to amplify some of the kids' deaths and make it out to look like more students were playing than actually were. Other than that, he's back to his old tricks again -- harassing the students, awarding the killers, reading raunchy SOTF fanfiction and hanging out in SOTF chatrooms. Dorian: He's still around, just as nervous and sniveling as ever. He's still working under Danya, too, and playing "personal assistant" to the big man. Garnett: His first V3 appearance was in the second announcement, where he was unnamed and simply known as 'Eye-Patch Guy', though Danya did mention that he was a returning member. His exact identity wasn't revealed until the sixth announcement, where it was noted that he didn't come back on his own free will, and that the reason why he wears an eye patch was a result of his forced return. Grossi: We know that he had some kind of report for Danya during the second announcement, as Eye-Patch Guy informed Danya that the papers were from this Grossi fellow. Who he is or what he does within the organization hasn't been revealed yet. Season Four Danya: He's back in charge for V4, and he's just as bad as ever. When doing the announcements, he's using the same old trick from V3; exaggerating and bending the truth to have the students up the ante. Dorian Pello: He's back as well, feeling considerably worse than ever before. In the space between the end of V3 and the start of V4, Dorian's mother passed away despite the money he sent for treatment, which left him feeling that he no longer had a legitimate excuse for working with Danya. Achlys: One of the most senior technicians, it was revealed that he had been working for Danya for five years (joining circa 2003). However, his loyalty to Danya proved to be negligible; when the Liz Polanski incident during the middle of day 4 went undetected, Achlys was to blame and was subsequently executed by Sparky under Danya's order. Jim Greynolds: He's still around, and seems to like picking on Achlys. The other terrorists seem to regard him as rather psychotic and unpredictable. Melvin Carter: He's back for v4, and apparently more talkative than in his first appearance, last seen supervising Danya's technical staff. He is killed by "Sparky" on the seventh night of the game, after uncovering her betrayal. Sonia Nguyen: Like the other members of the "Big Four," she is still active, and revealed to Dorian that she, Melvin, and Jim had been out on assignment for the past year. Steven Wilson: Still around like his fellows, having been mentioned in the first v4 announcement, but seems to have been operating independently from the other three during the span between seasons two and four. Cecily Lacoste: She's still with Danya and is still up to to her back-stabbing tricks, immediately pinning the blame on Achlys when Danya wanted to know who was responsible for the Liz Polanksi incident. Shamino Warhen: One of the terrorists responsible for placing the numerous jamming devices around the island. He was also the driver of one of the coaches the abducted students from Bayview were travelling in. Christina "Domino" Stockton: A veteran, she has been with Danya since V0.8 at the latest. Nothing much is known about her, apart from that she comes from an abusive family. She was responsible for placing the numerous jamming devices around the island so that cell phone reception was completely cut off. Matt Richards: Josh Baines: Dennis Lourvey: A new member of the Arthro Taskforce, he's in charge of designing, constructing and testing out the new collars for V4. "Sparky": Another new addition to the team, not much is known about her. While her full name has not been revealed as of yet, her age is presumed to be around 18-19 years old. She appears to be very dedicated to her work. She was made to execute Achlys after the incident involving Liz Polanski. In reality, Sparky is STAR member Brynn Lovell, inserted into the AT as an agent for the group; she's found out on the seventh night of the game, and shot to death after killing Melvin Carter. ---- Other Terrorists Only a few members of the Arthro Taskforce, as the terrorists working under Danya are known, have been revealed. Many more exist. The names of some current and former AT members are listed below. Killed in Action: *Shane Kimblee *Niki Montgomery *Troy Oakley *Orsen Wyndham *Vincent "Big V" Trilby *John Patrick Dage *Kenneth Harlen *Harold "Chubby" Lowry *Paula Eads *Mickey Eveland *George "Georgie" Cissney *Rosemarie Chevalier *Joseph Hurst *Tommy Carver *David Konrad *(First name unknown) Raiger *(First name unknown) Matthews *Jack Dunlop *Jacques "Jack" Matthis (possibly) Current AT Members: *Mark "Maverick" Alura *Beatrix Deverell *Bradley "King" Thomas *Donna "Queen" Jacobs *Warren "Ace" Hyderdaul ---- Note Although they are terrorists to the American country, they are not related to the September 11th, 2001 attacks. At. All. They're not even from the Middle East, so cross that off for what you guess the homecountry to be.